bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Picture Guidelines
This a set of guidelines for uploading images to this wiki and maintaining the image galleries. Guidelines Pictures on articles should: *Only include the Bakugan the article is about *Be good resolution *Average size (??? by ???) Shouldn't: *Contain more than Bakugan (combos aside) *Have the Bakugan be very small *Be extremely large or extremely small Gallery Order Anime Anime pictures should go in chronological order. Descriptions should describe what's happening in the scene, and should avoid being repetitive. It's perfectly fine to not have a description on an image. Game Images from the game have a specific order they should go in, relating to available special treatments. The list (so far): *Attribute list same as the attribute bonuses on the cards: **Pyrus **Aquos **Subterra **Haos **Darkus **Ventus *Regular (the cleaner, the closer to the front) *Deka *Translucent *Pearl *Flip *Bronze Attack *BakuSteel *BakuMutation *BakuCore *BakuSolar *BakuLegacy *BakuEvolutions Bakugan Dimensions Generally the same as the game, but ball forms come before Bakugan form, and closed ball form before open ball form. Generally the Special Attacks go in chronological order, but clear always goes last. We will not use any pictures with brawler IDs in them. We do not wish to give the impression of promoting or partnering with any users. Naming Bakugan Bakugan images should follow this convention: File:Bakugan name_attribute_specialtreatement/specialattack(if applicable)_angle of shot_open or closed. Bakugan names should have "_" between words, if the name is more than one word. For example, an image of a Ventus, translucent, open Storm Skyress taken from the back left would be: Storm_Skyress_Ventus_Translucent_BL_open. List of angle abbreviations: *FT - Front *BK - Back *L - Left (try for angles to show a better all-around picture, use straight left to show off a feature, etc) *R - Right (try for angles to show a better all-around picture, use straight right to show off a feature, etc) *FL - Front Left *FR - Front Right *BL - Back Left *BR - Back Right *AB - Above (Not normally used) *BW - Below (Not normally used) B1 should prefix the file name if applicable. This is applicable if the Bakugan has two different sizes of the same attribute/treatment/etc. While we should strive to get photos of Bakugan that follow naming and photographing conventions as close as possible, we also know there will be Bakugan that are unavailable to be photographed. In this case, we will make due with existing photos, naming them with the closet abbreviation that fits, and using numbers as a suffix is necessary. Gallery of Example Photos B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus FT.jpg B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus AB.jpg B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus BL.jpg B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus FL.jpg B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus FR.jpg B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus BR.jpg B1 Dual Hydranoid Darkus BK.jpg On Taking a Picture for the Wiki Bakugan Dimension Bakugan Each Bakugan on Bakugan Dimensions has three states, Bakugan form, open ball form, and closed ball form. Bakugan Dimensions files should follow this convention: Bakugan name_attribute_form type. For example, a photo of a Ventus Dharak in its open ball form would be titled: Dharak_Ventus_OB. List of form abbreviations: *BF- Bakugan form *OB - Open ball form *CB - Closed ball form Cards There are three main regions of cards, North America (NA), Europe (EU), and Japan (JP) respectively, with a few lesser seen regions, like Korea (KR). Card images should follow this convention: File:Cardname_(region). Card names should have "_" between words, if the name is more than one word. For example, the card image for the North American Calming Earth would be: Calming_Earth_(NA). Known region list: *NA - North America *EU - Europe *JP - Japan *KR - Korea Episodes Title Cards Title cards for episodes should follow the format: (Abbreviation)_(Episode Number)_Title_Card For example, the title card for Battle Lines would be: MS_18_Title_Card. Abbreviations include: *BB - Bakugan Battle Brawlers *NV - Bakugan: New Vestroia *GI - Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *MS - Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *BT - BakuTech! Bakugan *BG - BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi Gallery Images Bakugan Dimensions Warnings Warnings will be given to users who add pictures that are low quality, or if the Bakugan doesn't take roughly 50% of the picture. The picture they added will be also taken off from the article. If users ignore the warning given by an admin or crat, they will be issued a block and their picture will be deleted. Pictures the user wishes to add should be added to their profile ''NOT articles.''